Stargazing
by Call Me Cyrus
Summary: This is a Oneshot with Kagome and Inuyasha. So a for a summary, Inuyasha and Kagome finally saw that they love eachother.


**Okay so I was really bored, and decided to do this! I hope that you like, because I hate it. I just felt like posting something, and I had already posted my next chapter on my other story. By the way, you should read that one instead of this one! So what are you doing reading this!Sings to building 429's Glory defined what? Oh yeah…I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. This is an Oneshot!**

**Stargazing**

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They were standing in an open grassy field. It was about midday and they had just defeated Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilara were all fine. They had a few scratches but besides that, they were all fine. Sango's brother was back, so Sango and Miroku took him back to a nearby village. That left Kagome and Inuyasha, since Shippou and Kilara had gone with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was staring out at nothing. His hair fell over his face as he looked out at the fading sun. He sighed. She assumed that he was still trying to realize that it was over. The Shikon No Toma was finished. She wondered what she should do. Should she go back to the well and never come back? That would leave Kikyo and Inuyasha together. She sighed. It was only fair, right? They had fallen in love first. She was just some reincarnation. But she didn't think that she could never come back. What about Sango? Miroku? Shippou? Kilara? She couldn't leave them behind. They had been through too much together. Why did this have to be so hard? Her eyes started to mist over. She looked at the forest not to far away. _She needed to leave these guys alone for a while. They needed time to be together. I'm sure that Inuyasha would want to see Kikyo. And Sango will want to spend time with Kohoku. Besides, Miroku and Sango will want some quality time together_. Kagome thought_. It's all Naraku's fault. If he hadn't interfered with Inuyasha and Kikyo in the first place, none of this would of happened. _A single tear slid down her face. _She had sympathy for Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were torn apart because of some one else's jealousy._ She turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" He turned his head to her. His face showed tons of emotions flying. There was sadness, happiness even confusion. "I think I'll leave to my time for a while. Sango and Miroku and Kohoku will want time to bond. And . . . . . . and you and K-Kikyo will want time to hang out. And I just need time to figure things out."

"What's there to figure out?" He looked at her square in the eye. _Kagome . . . I want you to stay here. . . . .with me._

"I need to know . . . to . . . to figure out what I'm going to do from now on." Inuyasha walked till they were no more then two feet apart. He hadn't told her yet. Lately he had been gone for a while at night, seeing Kikyo. But he had told her that he didn't love, not the way that he Kagome anyway. Kikyo had smiled and had told him that she had to go. She disintegrated into a pile of dirt and clay. He then pulled her into a hug. She smelt of cherry blossoms. He breathed in heavily to catch the sent.

Kagome was shocked. But nonetheless, she hugged him back. "Inuyasha. . ." She whispered.

"Kagome, I-I . . .I love you." He felt her stiffen. He started to stroke her hair. "Kagome that's where I've been all those nights. I was with Kikyo, telling her that I loved you, not her. She's gone. She went to hell, in peace." Kagome relaxed and leaned on him. He pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She looked up at him. He smiled. She smiled back. He lowered his head until they noses touched. She shivered at the touch. "I want you to stay with me forever. I love you. I'll protect you with my life. I-" He was interrupted by Kagome, who put her finger to his lips.

"I know Inuyasha. And yes. Yes I'll stay with you forever." He smiled an even bigger smile and lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him back with a lover's passion. He ended the kiss and looked at her. The sun was set and they were still in the tight embrace. The night wore one, with the two young lovers lying one the grassy hill watching to shooting stars and moon slowly move in the sky.

* * *

**Author note- it sucked didn't it? Man I hate being bored! **


End file.
